prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
March 24, 1997 Monday Night RAW results
The March 24, 1997 Edition of Raw Is War is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWF's RAW brand, took place on March 24, 1997 at Metro Center in Rockford, Illinois. Results ; ; *The Headbangers defeated WWF Tag Team Champions - WWF European Champion Davey Boy Smith & Owen Hart via disqualification, after Smith shoved the referee. :*After the match, the champions got into an argument, began fighting each other, and had to be separated by officials; moments later, Hart challenged Smith for the European title, calling him a gutless coward; Smith accepted and told Owen it would be the only shot he would receive. :*During the match, it was announced the Legion of Doom would get a tag team title shot at the next In Your House. *Hunter Hearst Helmsley (w/ Chyna) defeated Bart Gunn with the Pedigree. :*After Chyna bodyslammed Bart on the floor. *Venum, Super Nova, & Discovery defeated Hysteria, Abysmo Negro, & Maniaco in a AAA match, when Nova defeated Negro with a hurricanrana off the top. *Flash Funk defeated The Brooklyn Brawler with the somersault splash off the top; The Honky Tonk Man did guest commentary for the match. *WWF IC Champion Rocky Maivia defeated Leif Cassidy in a non-title match with a crossbody off the top; after the bout. :*Bret Hart, who did guest commentary for the bout, attacked Maivia and left ringside. *Ahmed Johnson defeated Savio Vega (w/ The Nation) via disqualification, when Crush pulled Savio out of the ring as Ahmed signalled for the Pearl River Plunge. :*After the bout, Ahmed challenged the Nation to a match where if he could beat one member then the Nation would be forced to leave the WWF; the challenge was never accepted or rejected. :*During the bout it was announced Farooq suffered a punctured lung and a separated shoulder and was hospitalized following the streetfight at WrestleMania 13. Other Segments *An announcement to open the broadcast that Mankind was the #1 contender to the world title and would face The Undertaker for the title at the next In Your House. *Comments from Mankind in the boiler room where he said his Uncle Paul had left him, telling him to please come back and not to make Mankind search for him. *Comments from Bret Hart on the Titantron in which he said he hoped to have all the time he wants to speak his mind later in the show. *Footage from WWF Fashion Mania event in Chicago over the weekend. *Footage from before the broadcast of Vince McMahon conducting an empty-arena interview with WWF IC Champion Rocky Maivia and his father Rocky Johnson about what happened at WrestleMania. *Included footage from the Slammy Awards. *Comments from Ken Shamrock about his involvement in the submission match at WrestleMania, where he said he had no choice to stop the match when Steve Austin passed out and could no longer defend himself. *Included an in-ring segment with Bret Hart where he apologized to his fans all over the world for his actions the previous week, except the fans in America; Bret then said the American wrestling fans and their cheering of Steve Austin and Shawn Michaels disgust him and that the only reason he came back to the WWF was to clean it up as there were no role models in the company. During the segment, Hart mentioned that Michaels was not a role model because he posed for girlie or gay magazines; he then discussed in detail everything that has happened to him since returning at the Survivor Series and how he has been screwed by everyone and the American fans can kiss his ass. Michaels then interrupted and said the fans buy tickets to cheer or boo whomever they want, after Hart told Michaels to get out of his face, Michaels said the only way Bret would know Shawn posed for girlie magazines was if he looked himself; as Michaels started to leave the ring, Hart attacked him from behind, targeting his knee, and applied the ringpost figure-4 until a number of referees pulled him away, Psycho Sid then appeared at ringside, with Bret quickly going backstage. *Vince McMahon conducting a closing in-ring interview with WWF World Champion The Undertaker on his birthday, which was interrupted by Paul Bearer coming ringside and Mankind appearing on the Titantron; the show ended before anything could happen between the three. Commentators *Vince McMahon *Jim Ross *Jerry Lawler Ring Announcer *Tony Chimel Image Gallery Raw 3-24-97 1.jpg External links * Raw #202 results * Raw #202 on WWE Network Category:1997 television events